In drive apparatus of certain cinematographic equipment such as cameras and the like, it is sometimes necessary that the stop position be reliably fixed and remain constant. Such a requirement is essential in cameras taking cinematographic pictures in which the shutter must necessarily be closed when the camera is stopped after filming a sequence.
Apparatus is known in which the stop position of the drive mechanism is controlled by mechanical means. One common example is a ratchet and pin assembly which stops the drive motor shaft at the moment of stopping the film. Such known apparatus are relatively expensive and can deteriorate, either due to wear, or by reason of incorrect usage.